


Taste for the Mountains

by BlackFox_Desire



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFox_Desire/pseuds/BlackFox_Desire
Summary: First few trips to the mountains aren't as easy as the Champion originally thought. Though, the liquid isn't half bad.





	1. Chapter 1

Having dealt with the goblins and imps in the forests, the sand witches and naga in the dessert, the Champion felt like she was ready to conquer the Mountains.

The first time she went up there, she didn't encounter anything. The sight was beautiful though, and it was nice to just have a peaceful moment for a change and not have to worry about being defeated and raped.

Wiping the sweat from her face, the Champion continued. She soon came across a goblin, though she didn't seem to want to fight, she only asked a simple question.

“I have these green earrings, and I don't know what to do with them. Would you like me to pierce your ears?” She asked softly, her eyes wide and hopeful. “They'd look really pretty on you.” She added.

She was weary to accept, the Champion being smart enough to realize almost anything could be a trap. However, with the way the goblin spoke and her Wyse eyes, the Champion couldn't resist.

“Sure, hun,” she smiled. The goblin let out an adorable cheer, her large breasts bouncing. Without further prompting, the goblin pierced each off her ears.

However, an odd buzz ran through her once it was done. The goblin changed forms into that of a busty purple demon. “That was too easy, pet.” The omibus purred. “Have fun flaunting yourself and getting fucked in public.”

Quickly running from the demon, the Champion went to an open field. What just happened to her? Clearly, she was tricked. But how badly did she screw up? 

Hearing a growl, she turned and saw a large black dog. That wouldn't have been too bad had our not been for the fact that it had two heads and two angry looking cocks jutting out.

Unsheathing her sword, the Champion stood her ground. She found out odd that the best seemed to scent the air, which would make it difficult to flee should she begin to be overpowered.

The beast and the Champion fought, the dog having sharp claws and a skin breaking bite. Deciding to use a disturbing trick she picked up, the Champion decided to tease the beast.

She had learned that if she seduced her foes enough, they wouldn't focus as hard on the fight, and it would make them more easy to defeat.

However, as she exposed her breasts and fondled her own nipples, the Champion couldn't help but feel a twinge of their own arousal.

Brushing it off, she alternated between fighting and seducing. Though, the more skin she revealed, the more wet and aroused she became.

‘Have fun flaunting yourself and being fucked in public.’ That's what the demon said. Oh shit, she made the Champion an exhibitionist! Her realization came too late, as she became too wanton and horny to fight anymore.

Not that the canine complained. Once his victim fell to her knees, her shorts tugged down to pleasure herself the dog walked over and sniffed her wet snatch.

Letting out a pleased rumble, one of the heads licked a fat stripe up the slit, which caused the Champion to moan. Letting the beast lick her out for a while made her even more wet and grossed out.

She was letting a fucking dog lick her cunt, who does that? Just as her common sense returned, it was too late. The dog growled before mounting it's conquest, thrusting a few times before finding a hole.

The Champion howled as she was penetrated by what felt like solid fire. Her cunt was stretched wide as the dog fed more of its hot cock into her pussy.

However, the pain didn't stop there. With it's second cock, the dog roughly thrust inside her ass. Another pained howl left her lips before the beast set a brutal pace of fucking in and out of her ass and pussy.

The slap of his balls on her round ass, the pants and growls od the dog, and the pained yet pleasured moans and whimpers of the Champion was heard throughout the clearing.

Speeding up his already brutal thrusts, the dog growled and spilled his fiery seed inside her. Groaning again, the Champion took it, her ass and pussy feeling as if they were on fire.

Once the dog was done, it's knot taking about ten minutes to shrink, in which time the dog kept thrusting which fed more of his cum inside her. 

The dog left her there, licking her face with its warm tongue before trotting off to find something or someone else to rape. The Champion stayed on her knees, panting and trying to come to terms with what just happened.

She had been overpowered by a few imps in her early days here, but nothing like this. Never before had her ass been violated too, finally standing, she pulled up her shorts and continued on.

The next time she came across something, she was gonna win.

~

And she did. The next dog she found, she killed. She ran into a few goblins and imps, but never the same demon who gave her the earrings.

She soon learned that she truly did not care who or what saw her get fucked. It actually turned her on more, showing off her body and letting people see how sluttly she was.

When she went to the Wet Bitch in Tel’adre, the Champion rode Urta’s huge dick without a care of who saw. Her ass was stretched and gaping for the rest of the day after that, but she found that she didn't care.

Another trip up the Mountains, led her to a new foe. This one half man half beast. A large and burly minotaur stood before her, holding a deadly axe.

Though, what made her pause was the musky smell coming from him. It smelled divine and the Champion had trouble thinking straight because of it.

However, she fought anyway. Only, she lost much like she did when she faced a hellhound for the first time. When the minotaur saw his victory, he walked over to claim his prize.

Moving his loincloth to the side, he pumped his monstrous dick a few times, letting a few drops of pre fall on her face. Some got in her panting mouth, which made her moan when it touched her tongue.

Opening her mouth wider, the minotaur wasted no time in shoving his cock down her throat. It was too big for her mouth, but he didn't care.

He thrust down her throat, the smell and precum dulling her senses enough to where she didn't mind the rough treatment. Her lust and haze filled mind enjoyed being abused by him.

Enjoyed the rough treatment as if she were his cock sucking bitch. The minotaur let out a loud bellow as he came, coating her throat in his pungent cum, filling her belly to wear it looked like she was just shy of being three months pregnant.

Once done, he pulled his cock out of her mouth with a wet and loud pop. Ruffling her hair, he left her to masturbate furiously in the small puddle of his cum that escaped her mouth.

~

The next visit to the Mountains introduced her to the salon. Her auburn hair was much too long now, so she was in need of a cut. Though, in order to get service, you either had to service or get serviced.

Seeing her options, the Champion was drawn to the familiar musky scent of the minotaur in one of the stalls. Without thinking, she walked over and knelt down.

Licking her lips, she took the hard cock and began to pump. She got an arouse groan in response, so she opened her mouth and began to suck the tip a little.

She found herself eager to taste more of his cum. Wanting to feel it fill her belly like last time. When he came, the Champion let out a small giggle and satisfied sigh as she got her hair trimmed and a warning.

Stay away from minotaurs.

~

But how could she? Their cum tasted wonderful, and she found herself craving more after that visit. One little fix couldn't hurt, right? Just a taste? Going to the Mountains to hopefully find the salon again, the Champion found a minotaur instead.

He was big, and had another axe in his hands. Brushing away her lust, she fought the minotaur. This time, she actually won the fight. Taking his gems and whatever goodies he had, the Champion paused as she looked at him.

He was panting, his erect cock pushing his loincloth aside. Feeling her mouth water, the Champion advanced. She already won the fight, might as well enjoy the spoils of it.

Wrapping her lips around the tip, she moaned as she tasted the precum. Oh, it was heavenly, just what she needed. Popping off, she quickly disrobed and straddle his hips.

Instead of sinking down with her pussy, though, a naughty idea came to mind. She wanted to feel her ass gape again, and his dick was bigger than Urta’s, so this would do nicely.

Positioning herself, she sank her ask down in one quick go. She let out a high pitched whimper as her ass stretched almost to the brim to accommodate the large cock. Bouncing wildly, her eyes glazed and tongue hanging out, the Champion giggled as the minotaur’s hands grabbed her hips.

The grip was hard, bruising her flesh as he thrust up to meet her. After what felt like a blissful eternity, she and the beastman came together. 

Sighing as she was filled with the much needed seed, the Champion left the beast to return to camp. Screw the warning, if she wanted to fuck a minotaur, then she'd fuck a minotaur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a few morw months in Mareth, the Champion learned from her past mistakes. Having gotten over her addiction and recovering, the Champion is tempted again.

After spending many more months in Mareth, the Champion learned. Especially when she gained more people in her camp, people such as Ratzul, JoJo, Arian, Kiha, and Ember, she had changed fire the better.

Especially when she helped Ember cine into existence. When the dragon learned of her addiction and her frequent visits to the salon to more safely get her fix, the dragon kept her sheltered.

The herm knew all about how easily one can get addicted to minotaur cum. How it was the perfect drug to lure everyone in. When the Champion’s fever broke and she stopped craving the substance, she got smarter.

She went to the Mountains more, but whenever she faced a minotaur, she'd run away or kill it with her magic. Using the Whitefire really came in handy during that time.

She also meditated after every outing, once in the morning and once at night. It ensured her corruption stayed low and manageable. Though, that didn't mean she was always pure.

The Champion had met Dominika, and had unfortunately encountered and lost to the omnibus that gave her her exhibitionist fetish. Now, she had a thing for bondage. Which made going after tentacle monsters, naga, and draiders a bit more challenging.

She had also helped the villagers of Owca with their demon problem on occasion. So, she had quite a few losses under her belt, her ass and pussy having been violated many times.

It was difficult, though, when she had to go to the salon because of how long her hair got. She had the choice of any cock, and she kept glancing at the minotaur stall. Though, she stuck to her resolve and didn't give in to what she obviously wanted.

She chose to pleasure a hellhound or imp instead before she got a trim. The temptation got stronger when she was in the Mountains and saw a minotaur fucking a cow woman. She knew the look on her face, the feeling of instant euphoria when he came in your ass of mouth.

The Champion was smart in how she fucked the minotaur. She either sucked them off or fucked her ass down on him. She never got pregnant by one, and she didn't want to be.

Truth be told, the Champion hasn't actually gotten pregnant before. Having the sense to run away if she realized she wasn't going to win. Though, all that changed when she went to the Plains.

Hearing music, the Champion found a satyr blowing into a pipe with a roaring fire and large feast laid before him. When he noticed her arrival, he offered her his feast.

Not wanting to be rude, she accepted and the two spoke. He didn't seem fuck happy or like any of the other satyrs she had met. Though, she did get odd vibes she he suggested a drinking contest.

He handed her a new bottle, taking a swig of it himself to prove it wasn't poisoned. So, the two drank before the Champion blacked out, only remembering the lustful leer of the satyr and the feel of her clothes being removed.

When she awoke, the satyr was gone, the only evidence of what happened being the leftover bottle and a large puddle of cum that ended between her legs and all over her naked body.

It was obvious what he had done when she passed out. Feeling gross and humiliated, she went to the river to clean Gerard of before heading to cap to meditate with JoJo.

~

After that night, she learned that she shoots never trust satyrs, because not only are they repulsive, but with one fuck, they can impregnate they're victims.

After she gave birth to a satyr, the Champion found that she liked being pregnant and feeling her stomach grow. She felt empty without one. So, she let a spidergirl lay eggs in her, or let a beegirl use her, or she helped a random bunny girl.

Though, one of her favorites was when she carried an egg for Ember. It was huge inside her and left her feeling stretched. The next wad when she birthed eggs for Benoit.

After an encounter with the demons in Owca, and a chance encounter with Akbal in the DeepWoods, the Champion's corruption was higher than normal. She was usually more well behaved and sought out JoJo or Arian to lower it.

But, she was a bit horny after being restrained and pumped full of demon spunk, she wanted more. There was a dull itch, one she hadn't felt in a while.

Glancing at herself in a mirror, she realized her hair had gotten long again. She hadn't been to the salon in a while, maybe a visit wouldn't hurt.

When she got there, she scanned the stalls before walking over to one. Just the smell made her wet. Kneeling, she licked her lips before wrapping them around the tip. Just a small hit, a little one won't hurt, right?

When she tasted the creamy white cum on her lips, she couldn't help but moan. Maybe she could control it. If she had Ember, she knew the dragon wouldn't let her succumb to her desires.

A hit every once and a while wouldn't be too bad. So, when she beat a minotaur a week later, she figured a small hit wouldn't hurt then. As was her usual method, she rode his dick with her ass before milking him dry.

And if she stuck a plug in to keep the cum inside? That was a different story.

~

Every once and awhile, the Champion would indulge herself. But, she never let them fuck her pussy, know that if she did, she'd be hooked for life.

It didn't help her corruption, either, having visited Akbal a few times. She really was a butt slut, her ass almost always full. Though she made sure to only get pregnant by the good guys, either her followers, like Ember, or friends like Benoit.

Her addiction was back, but she learned to get better with it, seeking Ember when the craving got too strong. The usually tough dragon would hold her tight and make sure she ate, drank, and slept and kept her away from the Mountains.

When she lost to a kitsune, she was raped for hours by them. When she was released, she felt oddly vulnerable. She'd beaten them before, why didn't she that time?

Going to Kelt for more bow lessons, she got a lesson in sucking cock instead. She swallowed his cum like she was meant too, letting him fuck her ass afterwards. Man, did he have a huge cock and a lot of stamina and cum.

It didn't help the situation, so she went to the woods. In her low point, she allowed Akbal to fuck her ass, stretching it till it gaped. Feeling that she wasn't full enough of humiliation, she went to the Mountains.

She promised Ember she wouldn't, but she just needed a small fix. A little one to tide her over for a week. Though, she lost the fight.

The huge bullman’s cock fucked her tight pussy hard. Though because of the drug like quality he produced, she didn't care. He filled her to the brim with his cum, ensuring his cock went into her womb.

~

When she gave birth to her minotaur son, she found that she wanted to get pregnant again. So, she stayed with Ember for a week to detox, then fought more minotaurs.

She either lost or won, either way, she got fucked and pregnant again. That continued for a while, occasionally getting fucked and bred by the beasts, giving birth, then detoxing.

It was a good system, until one fateful trip to the High Mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of the Champion

While she had a good system going for her, curtailing her addiction and fighting demons and other monsters, the Champion still couldn't help herself.

Having been fucked as bred, she loved being pregnant. Not to mention she loved having her ass stretched and filled. Lope, Heckel and Urta really came in handy for that, in case age didn't want to get corrupted by Akbal.

Though, that was not to say she didn't enjoy his rough fucking in the woods from time to time. After beating a Harpy, age was descending down the mountains when she smelled the familiar scent of minotaur musk.

Feeling her mouth water, as she hadn't been fucked by one in a while, she made her way over to where she could smell it. However, she didn't intend to be set upon by four of them.

“Looks like mom doesn't recognize us.” The bigger smirked. That was when she realized these were her children, the ones she have birth too and let go.

“Damn, she's so hot.” Another said. “How about letting us fuck you?”

“Please, I haven't had pussy in months, letis fuck you.” The youngest said. Shaking get head in disbelief, the Champion unsheathed her sword.

She fought her son's, but it was evident she was going to lose. Having been knocked down, the bigger and older of her sons claimed his victory. He tore her clothes off and paged his loincloth away.

Lining up his massive cock, he thrust forward. She let out a whimper, though didn't fight back. “Right slut you are, mom. Wouldn't mind fucking this pussy again.”

One of her other son's got behind her, lifting her son he could fuck her ass. “Ooh, mom's an ass slut. Nice as roomy back here.” The third forced her mouth open, fucking her throat roughly to match the brutal thrusts up her cunt and ass.

The sounds were obscene, but the Champion lost herself in pleasure, letting her sons fuck her for as long as they wanted. Once the older one came in her pussy, she was done, cumming hard on his cock.

Her son's fucked her for hours, no doubt getting her pregnant. Not that she cared as she finally made her way back to camp.

~

After birthing her newest minotaur son, the Champion felt an insatiable itch. Fuck her mission, fuck being champion. Making her way back to the Mountains, she found her sons again.

“Come back for more? Or are you gonna be difficult again?” Shaking her head, she practically tore her own clothes off and knelt before her oldest son, kissing ths head of his cock.

“Mommy wants to give her boys the love they deserve.” She said. “I'm all yours, my body, my womb. All of me, so fuck me.”

Without further prompting, her sons showed her what it was like to be the Champion of getting fuckef. She was a total broodmare, constantly pregnant and getting fucked by generations of her sons.

Her quest was long forgotten as she mothered countless minotaur, enough for them to have an army to rival even Lethice and her demons. Thanks to the Champion, all of Mareth was soaked in nothing but minotaur cum and all the females were fucked full of new minotaurs.


End file.
